Vista para Lobos
by Marth Mt
Summary: Severus y Sirius sufren algo juntos. Para desgracia del otro, pero... a la larga puede que les guste lo que viven. Claro, no para Severus. Cápitulo dos listo.
1. Vista para lobos

** Vista para lobos**  
  
**PROLOGO:**  
  
Sirius Black nunca se había considerado así mismo una persona que ponía en riesgo a sus amigos.  
  
Y si lo llegara a pensar, estaría muy al extremo esta vez.  
  
¿Qué lo había llevado a estar en la misma habitación con su enemigo, por mas de 30 minutos?  
  
Cierto, Él.  
  
Y algo parecido pensaba su _enemigo_ quien, a parte de aborrecer esa compañía, estaba más que harto de ser supervisado por un completo estúpido.  
  
Pero él no se podía ir, no hasta dentro de una hora cuando ya no haya la necesidad de agregarle los últimos ingredientes y de estar batiendo esa cosa.  
  
Básicamente, Severus Snape estaba pensando muy seriamente si dejar ahí la poción y tirarle un maleficio o enfrentarse a la furia de un muy enojado Dumbledore.  
  
Claro, no es algo que anteriormente no haya hecho.  
  
- Ejem.  
  
Solo, solo talvez era mejor dejarlo ahí y pensar en mil formas de cómo torturar a idiotas gryffindors.  
  
- Ejem.  
  
O talvez las pociones que se le podían suministrar cierto día de desayuno para ver la interesante reacción que tendría...  
  
- Ejem.  
  
O ¿cuál era el número limitados de cruciatus para lanzarle a una persona sin matarla anteriormente?  
  
- ¡Ejem!  
  
Como sea ¡Ya estaba más que harto!  
  
- ¡EJEM!  
  
- ¡¿Qué quieres?!  
  
- ¿Te falta mucho?  
  
Gruñido.  
  
- Si, eso me imaginaba...  
  
¿No podía, simplemente, morir ahogado por culpa de un calamar gigante?  
  
Eso lo haría muy feliz.  
  
- Oye, ¿le tienes que poner mucho de eso?  
  
- Si, Black.  
  
- Pero, ¿qué eso no lo haría muy amargo?  
  
Podría poner igual menta, solo era un saborisante que no afecta el equilibrio de las pociones.  
  
Pero recuerda, era para _él._  
  
Le puso mucho, ósea, un poco más de lo acostumbrado.  
  
- Dime Black ¿quién es el experto de pociones aquí?  
  
- Tu. Pero yo tampoco soy un estúpido en esta materia, te lo recuerdo.  
  
- ¿Qué no lo eres? Vaya, eso no lo sabía.  
  
- ¿De qué soy demasiado bueno en pociones?  
  
- No, de que no te proclames un estúpido.  
  
- ¡Hey! Mejor cállate tu, ¡pelo grasiento!  
  
¿¡Cómo podía existir alguien tan desagradable?!  
  
Los dos estaban ya irritados por la simple presencia del otro, y vaya, oh...  
  
- ¿Así? ¡Pues si eres tan bueno como dices, hazla _t_!  
  
- Sabes que no lo harías. Uno.- Aunque tu te hayas ofrecido, Dumbledore te degollaría. Dos.- ¿Quién creería que yo prepare esto? ¿Y si sale mal? ¿A quién crees que tacharían de malo? ¿Eh?  
  
Estúpido Gryffindor.  
  
- Si, aunque recuerda la poción veritas. Por mi no hay problema lo que le pase a la poción, mientras salga mal y le afecte al licántropo...  
  
Slytherin bocazas.  
  
- ¿Sabes Black? Te puedes largar ¡¡Quiero terminar esto YO SOLO !!  
  
- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Solo me voy y queti y se te ocurre meterle algo raro! ¿cómo envenenarlo? ¡Ni lo sueñes!  
  
- Por Merlín, Black. Aunque ya quedastes libre, tienes que quitarte ese complejo de cazado. No matare a ese lobuno novio tuyo. Aunque... por supuesto... es que me traería problemas con el ministerio...  
  
A pesar de ser estúpido, es gracioso verle con esas expresiones. Lo hacen _recalcar_.  
  
- Ja, ¿Sabes, _Snivellus_? Estoy empezando a creer que sigues acomplejado por esa pequeña broma que te hicimos en sexto...  
  
- ¡Déjate de cosas, Black!  
  
- ¡No, déjate tú! Siempre estas insinuando cosas sobre Remus. ¡Él nisiquiera esta contra ti! Y escucha esto, si llegaras a envenenarlo, te lo prometo, te juro que...  
  
- Yo no dejo que mi vida personal se interponga en mi trabajo profesional.  
  
Tras eso solo hubo un prolongado y pesado silencio. Apenas roto por el rozar de la cuchara contra los lados del caldero.  
  
Es más, ni siquiera se miradan. Sirius estaba viendo las estanterías llenas de ingredientes (¡raros, pequeños y de todos tipos!) en el laboratorio personal de Snape. Y este último concentrado en la poción, aunque no tanto, solo tenía que seguir revolviendo al sentido contrario de las agujas del rejol por casi una hora. Reposar medio día y tomar...  
  
**....**  
  
Black ya había visto todos los estantes y se puso a inspeccionar una mesa encontrando ¿saben qué? ¡más ingredientes! Vio uno en particular y lo tomó ¿qué era ese botecito trasparente con un bonito liquido azulito plateado adentro?  
  
Snape vio su pequeño reloj en la pared ¿cuánto le faltaba a esa poción...?  
  
¡Media hora! ¡Ya había pasado media hora desde que se habían dirigido la palabra!  
  
Se le dibujo una pequeña risa en la cara. No era de ironía.  
  
- Ya han pasado – dijo con un ligero tono de cansancio en la voz.  
  
- ¿Huh?  
  
- Que ya han pasado más de media hora.  
  
Sirius miró el reloj ¿tan rápido para acabar la poción? No, no era eso...  
  
- ¿De qué?  
  
- ¿No es obvio? Cualquiera que nos conozca – dijo al notar la expreción del otro – diría que es totalmente imposible tenernos en la misma habitación por mas de 20 minutos sin insultarnos o siquiera lanzarnos miradas asesinas. Y ya han pasado 30 minutos... 32 para ser exactos.  
  
- ¿Ehm... ¡jajajaja! ¡No sabías que eras comediante, Snape!  
  
- Y no lo soy.  
  
- Ya, en serio.  
  
- Te digo... _(¬¬)  
_  
- ¡Pues la verdad que con ese cabello...! –continuó un divertido Black, en tono burlón.  
  
- ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? – preguntó deprisa el profesor.  
  
- ... ¿Te digo la verdad ó...? – dijo en tono frío - ¿Sabes? Ese es tu problema, Severus, siempre _estas_ a la defensiva.  
  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa, Black?  
  
Dijo con su típico tono bajo pero amenazador.  
  
Mismo tono de como si a ese Black alguna vez le haya afectado.  
  
- ¡Bah! ¡Pelo grasiento: ¿Falta mucho para terminar ese wolfsbane?!  
  
- Si, y hazme un favor ¿quieres? ¡Lárgate!  
  
- ¡Sabes que no! ¡No dejare que se te ocurra ponerle veneno a esa poción, lo mates ó-  
  
- ¡¡Pues a este paso no te sorprendas de eso!!  
  
- ¿Q-qué...? – abrió los ojos alarmados ¡El muy desgraciado se atrevería hacer eso, de seguro! - No, ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle algo así a Remus, Maldito!  
  
- Por supuesto que no seré yo quien se lo ponga... sino que él de seguro vendrá a mi a pedírmelo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Snape embozó su mas fuerte, sarcástica y, si es posible, cínica sonrisa.  
  
- Hasta tu deberías saberlo ¡es más que obvio...! Seguramente ya debería de estar más que harto de esas noches eróticas, bajo la luna llena, en esa casucha y contigo. En tu forma que más... te representa: un sucio y viejo perro callejero. Claro, al otro tampoco se le quita lo animal pero tiene justificación, no que tú. Tu ya eres una abominación andante, siempre lo has sido, sucio como un perro, Black ¡sucio como un perro! Es solo cuestión de tiempo y parar con eso, ¿o no lo crees, perrito...?  
  
Esta bien, suficiente ¡esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso!  
  
Sirius aventó el objeto más cercano que tenía a mano (la bonita poción color azulito plateado). Severus lo vio y por acto reflejo dio un paso para un lado y se agachó, evitando la poción, pero dando margen para que ésta cayera adentro del caldero.  
  
De lo caliente que estaba, el frágil cristal se deshizo y el bonito liquido azulito plateado se disolvió a una rapidez sorprendente. _Snivellus_ miró con grandes ojos la poción, dando un paso para atrás al tiempo de que el caldero empezara a omitir un sonidito como...  
  
¡¡FFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡Black...! – chilló el exmortifago ando pasos para atrás y evitando tropezarse ¡Él si sabia que _era_** esa _bonita_** poción!  
  
El aludido se petrificó al ver que un espeso humo verdusco salía del caldero, quien aparte del ruido, se estaba desquebrajando por los lados dando una horrible sensación de que explotaría en cualquier momento.  
  
Severus pasó corriendo a su lado ¿No se podía detener ni con la varita? Como sea, éste volteó unos segundos camino a la puerta para gritarle a Black:  
  
- ¡¡¡BLACK!!! ¡¡¡LARGATE DE AHÍ!!!  
  
- ¿¡Pero qué fue lo qu-  
  
**¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!**

****

****

** -------------------------------**

Minerva McGonagall miraba exasperada a un grupo problemático de alumnos ¿¡Qué ya no existe en el respeto en estos días?! Se recordó así misma con Sybill. En otras circunstancias se hubiera reído, pero en estas...  
  
- No puedo creerlo ¡¡Sencillamente no puedo creerlo!! ¡¡Señor Potter, cómo se le ocurre empezar así una pelea en mi clase??!!  
  
- ¡Pero – empezó el alumno – yo no fui! ¡Fue culpa de Malfoy, suya! – y apuntó al aludido.  
  
- ¡No es verdad! – arrastró las palabras éste - ¡Fuiste tu el primero que ve aventó el erizo!  
  
- ¡YO T-  
  
- ¡¡SILENCIO!! – chilló la profesora. Se quedaron callados al instante.  
  
Resulta que Malfoy (o Potter, como digan estos) aventó un erizo, que tenían que convertirlo en cenicero, al otro. Y sus amigos y alrededor se _unieron_ a la pelea. La profesora tardo como dos minuto en calmar todo (pero fue herida por un erizazo en la cabeza, por algo su humor).  
  
- Y yo no me esperaba este comportamiento de usted, Señorita Granger – la aludida bajo la cabeza, roja de vergüenza -. Y de ustedes, señores Weasley y Goyle, no me esperaba a menos ¡¡Se comportaron como salvajes!! No quiero volver a reprenderlos como hoy ¡¡Tienen detención todos ustedes!!  
  
- Auch... – se quejó débilmente Neville Longbotton, quien fue uno de los heridos de guerra al recibir mínimo rasguños y golpes de su erizo, un cenicero y un cenicero-erizo.  
  
La mujer estaba tan alterada que aun no había quitado puntos... ¡eso! ¡Puntos!  
  
- Aparte de su detención, tienen 60 puntos todos ustede-  
  
¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!  
  
Se oyó desde afuera del salón. Todos se callaron al instante.  
  
No faltaban más de unos 8 minutos para terminar las clases de ese día. Y fue definitivo de más de uno de los profesores que escucharon esa explosión sentían la impulsión de salir a ver que naranjas fue eso. 5 minutos... 3 minutos...

** -------------------------------**

En la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (ANTES de la explosión)  
  
- Bien alumnos – dijo un muy sonriente Remus Lupin, a su clase de cuarto de Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs – como ya casi termina la clase y no hemos podido practicar muy bien el encantamiento repulsor (este encantamiento hace el efecto contrario al convocador: repele objetos) lo haré y vean los que les prepara para la clase siguiente.  
  
Lupin señalo al alumno que tenía una caja moviéndose bruscamente. El profesor levanto su varita y le indico al joven:  
  
- Esta bien, Miliar ¡suelta la bludger!  
  
El aludido abrió la caja y la pelota iba directo hacía el profesor de defensa. Levantó la varita y dijo el encantamiento:  
  
- ¡Repul-  
  
¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!  
  
- ¿¡Pero qu-  
  
- ¡¡PROFESOR LUPIN!! ¡¡CUIDADO CON ESA BU-  
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

** -------------------------------**

Clase de encantamientos, con Filius Flitwick.  
  
- Esta bien – dijo con voz chillona el enano – guarden todo... ¡Fue una muy buena clase! ¡¡Muy, muy buena!! – dijo cuando todos ya guardaban todo.  
  
Los gryffindors y hufflepuffs de primero sonrieron.  
  
- Ahora por favor, querida, ayudadme a bajar de aquí...  
  
- Claro profesor ()  
  
Una jovencita de Gryffindor se acerco al asiento del profesor para bajarlo de la decena de libros que tenía. Le agarro las manos para que saltalse y-  
  
¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!  
  
- ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – chilló la Gryffindor llevándose las manos a la cara y...  
  
- ¡¡AAAHHHHHHH!! – ahora chilló el profesor al caer una distancia de doce libros y una silla y hacer que...  
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
...los libros se le cayeran encima.  
  
Todos los de primero se acercaron y quitaron los libros de su profesor.  
  
- ¿P-profesor....?  
  
- aaaaaah.....

** -------------------------------**

Clase con el profesor Binns...  
  
- ... y así, los magos de Gollow firmaron con los gnomos sobre las pertenencias de los calderos medianos en el año 1378....  
  
- ZZZZZZzzzZZZZZZZ.... -- clase completa.  
  
¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!  
  
- ¿Huh?  
  
- ... pero en 1489 ese trato fue roto por los mismos gnomos en los Andes, por decir que los calderos estaban defectuosos y hubo demasiados derramamientos...  
  
- ... ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzz...

** -------------------------------**

Invernadero No.3 (esta clase termina algo más temprano que las otras, ¡piénsenlo! ¡Plantas!)  
  
Rose Sprout silbaba animadamente acomodando las macetas que, hace una hora, los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor de segundo estaban usando. Pensando de cual sería la mejor manera de tener a la plantita feliz ¿debería plantarla? ¿podarla un poco? ¿o plantarla y podarla un poco? No se había decido hasta que un ¡¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!! la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndole soltar la planta y romperse en muchos pedacitos, una ramita por ahí, algunas hojas por allá... parpadeó y rejunto la planta, mirándola como si a esta le hubiera salido la cabeza del director y la invitaba a comer esos dulces muggles. Se levantó y salió del invernadero no.3 hacia el lugar donde ella había escuchado la explosión ¿el vestíbulo, talvez?

** -------------------------------**

Despacho del director, Albus Dumbledore...  
  
- ¡Chomp! ... ¡chomp! ... ¡chomp!...  
  
...  
  
- ¡chomp! ... ¡chomp!... ¡chomp!...  
  
...  
  
- ¡chomp! ... ¡chomp!... ¡chomp!... Mmmmm... ¿qué? Oh no... se acabaron... ¡no, acá hay más!  
  
El director, máxima autoridad del colegio Hogwarts, estaba teniendo una pelea de resistencia: él contra los dulces de limón muggles. Cada vez que alguien venía a su despacho y ofrecía sus dulces, nadie quería ¿qué tienen de malo los dulces? ¿no lo toman por que son muggles? Como sea ¡Más para él!  
  
¡¡BOOOMMMM!!  
  
- COF COF COF!!! ¿QU-  
  
Miró sobresaltado a los demás retraros de los directores, que lo miraban a él ¿no podía, siquiera, estar en paz alguna vez siquiera cuando come sus dulces?  
  
¿¡Qué estaba pensado?! Eso fue una explosión. Salió directo de su despacho, agarrando algunos dulces en la mano y pasando por la gárgola de su entrada.

** -------------------------------**

**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**  
  
¡Se acabaron las clases! ... por ese día.

** -------------------------------**

Minerva McGonagall salió primero que cualquiera de sus otros alumnos, y no dejo tarea (para desgracia de Hermione).  
  
Binns... la verdad, pocos alumnos reaccionaron al timbre ¡estaban tan a gusto en su sueño...!  
  
Flitwick salió como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, casi cayendo y tambaleándose, aun aturdido por la caída.  
  
Remus... ehm... Remus era medio cargado a la enfermería, pero dejó a los alumnos atrás diciendo que ya estaba mejor y que llegaría solo. Insistió.  
  
Rose Sprout estaba ya en la entrada para dar al vestíbulo. Corriendo.  
  
Remus se encontró en el camino a Pomfrey, que esta se alarmó al verlo así en ese estado ¡¡y mañana era luna llena!! No había tomado aun el wolfsbane... se le unió. Ella dijo que el sonido venía desde el vestíbulo. Pero no escucho bien por que estaba en la biblioteca (en la biblioteca hay un hechizo anti-sonido)  
  
Albus Dumbledore iba corriendo a la planta baja. A preguntar al personal que rayos fue eso.  
  
Una muy histérica Sybill Trelawney (aunque no la haya puesto) gritaba que la explosión la había previsto y ese era el comienzo del fin del mundo. Gritaba como loca asustando a ya unos ojerosos Hufflepuffs y nerviosos Ravenclaws, silenciosos Gryffindors y expectantes Slytherins. Todos de séptimo.  
  
Pero lo que es seguro, todos los que corrían (al menos los profesores) es que se dirigían al lugar por donde creyeron escuchar la explosión: el vestíbulo.  
  
Por suerte, Rose era la que más estaba cerca y escucho el sonido más lejos de ese lugar ¿las mazmorras, talvez?  
  
- ¡¡ALBUS!! – chilló Minerva al llegar al vestíbulo y ver bajar al director de otra escalera.  
  
- Dime, Minerva... – agarró aire el aludido ¡ya no estaba en condiciones para eso!  
  
- ¡Remus, deberías de tener más cuidado con lo que haces! – le reprochó la voz de Madame Pomfrey, que bajaba con Lupin de una escalera, viendo críticamente ese chichón en la cabeza.  
  
- Si... ¡auch! Ten mas cuidado al pasar... ¿Flitwick?  
  
- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Profesor Lupin, no quise pisarlo... – dijo el enano, bajando de la misma escalera por donde estaban Pomfrey y Remus, al parecer muy deprisa.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – preguntó Rose, al ver a los maestros y al director parados en el vestíbulo.  
  
- Yo – empezó Pomfrey – llevo al señor Lupin a la enfermería.  
  
- ¡Le digo que estoy bien...!  
  
- ¡Nada de eso!  
  
- Yo escuche una explosión, por eso baje, por acá la escuche... – dijeron Minerva y Flitwick.  
  
- Yo soy el director. Tengo que saber todos los sucesos y chismes de Hodwarts.  
  
- Así que eso...  
  
- Yo no escuche bien esa cosa de la explosión – confesó Pomfrey, puesto que estaba en la biblioteca.  
  
- Yo si – reprochó Rose –, vino de las mazmorras – terminó, aunque con un toque ligero de duda.  
  
Explosión más mazmorra = nada bueno. Fue la ecuación de todo el personal presente.  
  
Así que todos ellos bajaron deprisa por las escaleras que llevaba a los pasillos inferiores.  
  
Ahora ¿dónde fue la explosión?  
  
- Albus, aunque soy profesora, tengo que admitir que no conozco mucho las mazmorras...  
  
- Ya se, Minerva... vaya, si estuviera acá Sirius podría oler de donde vino la...  
  
- Hablando de Sirius – se apresuró a decir Lupin - ¿alguien lo ha visto?  
  
Nadie dijo nada. No lo han visto desde hace una hora.  
  
Y e ahí la respuesta:  
  
- ¡¡Snape!!

** -------------------------------**

- Severus, ¿puedes abrir, por favor? - preguntó Dumbledore cuando ya estaban en la puerta del despacho del profesor – Severus... ¡Severus!  
  
- Tal ves no este ahí – se encogió de hombros Poppy.  
  
- Tiene que – sacó la varita mágica y...  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
No había nadie en el despacho. Tampoco en la recamara (que estaba conectada con el despacho).  
  
Maldición ¿dónde podría estar?  
  
- ¡En el laboratorio!  
  
- Ok, yo voy – se ofreció Remus.  
  
- No, pero no el de los estudiantes. Es uno para uso propio...  
  
- ¿Tiene uno? ¡Yo también quiero!  
  
- Jajajaja!  
  
- ¿Y qué podrías poner ahí, Flitwich? ¿Eh? - ... ¡Severus! – exclamó el director por segunda vez, hacía una de las puertas en alguna parte de las mazmorras, alejado de las escaleras, su despacho y la sala común. Lo llamo más fuerte.  
  
Pero...  
  
Tanto como él y los profesores notaron un extraño olor que se escapaba de la puerta. Suficiente. Sacó de nuevo la varita:  
  
¡PATAPLAF!  
  
La puerta de la habitación reboto en una sala que estaba en total oscuridad, con un ambiente espeso y sofocante. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue lo desordenado que estaba. Casi todos de los ingredientes que estaban en los estantes estaban rotos y reparcidos por el suelo, y había un poquito de humo, pero se disperso rápido con la puerta abierta.  
  
El primero en entrar fue Albus, viendo alrededor, seguido por los demás. McGonagall atrás. Esta última estaba recargada en el alfeizar de la puerta y los siguió evitando pisar las desagradables y apestosas cosas en el piso o siquiera romper menos los vidrios rotos. Casi se cae pero se pudo juntar con ellos, que hacían un espacio circular; sea lo que sea, estaban mirando algo...  
  
Levantó la cabeza para ver mejor. ¡No iba a pasar a un lado de Remus para eso! Había un no-se-que tirado y echando humo a su lado... momento, se fijo mejor ¿eso era ropa?  
  
Si, si era: un pequeño bultito de ropa todo desmarañado y medio quemado que destilaba humo, lo apartó con el pie y se puso al lado de Remus, que miraba algo frente a él.  
  
- ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué hacen esas dos _cosas_ aquí?! – exclamó asombrada la animaga, inmediatamente frunció el ceño.  
  
- No lo se, Minerva... – contestó el licántropo.  
  
- ¡¡Son preciosos!!  
  
- ¿¡Tanto rollo de esto solo por unos **_perros_**?!  
  
- No son perros, Poppy: ¡Lobitos! – le corrigió Dumbledore.  
  
Exactamente: dos preciosos crios de lobos estaban tirados casi en medio de la habitación, claramente inconscientes. Pero de tamaño de unas crias creciditas. El más grandes de los dos (no tanto) tenía una preciosa piel café clara, y en la parte superior de la espalda y casi toda la de la cola de un color negro. El otro, en cambio, era 100% negro. No, en las grandes patas nada de color, puro negro. Mmmm... ¿era imaginación de Minerva, o es que el negrusco le brillaba un poquito el pelo?  
  
- ¡Así que **_ESOS _**causaron la explosión! – exclamó indignada Madame Pomfrey, que pensaba que fue algo grave para alguien, pero no para unos perros o lo- que-sean. Se marchó a zancadas de ahí, casi casi seguida de McGonagall, que no pensaba muy diferente como ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí, director? – preguntó el enano.  
  
- No lo se ¡pero como vaya encontrado al culpable de traer a esos animales aquí lo lamentara y caro! ¡No deberían traer animales acá y menos de ese tipo! – le soltó Minerva a este enano, que se quedó mirándola de hito a hito.  
  
- Calma, Minerva – la tranquilizó el viejo – no lo tomes tan mal...  
  
- ¡¡Son preciosos!!  
  
La profesora Sprout se hincó para ver mejor al lobito más cerca (el negro) no le interesaba como coños llegaron ahí, ¡eran bonitos! ¿Erk? Media parte de su cuerpo estaba adentro de lo que parecía... "una camisa, bata, blusa" negra que humeaba un poco, se lo quitó y arrojó al lado. Raro... ¿era su imaginación o tenía algo en el pelo que lo hacía algo brillante?  
  
Volteó a ver a Remus, que se acerco al café claro y le acariciaba dócilmente la cabeza. La única del grupo que no estaba magnificado por los dos _espécimen_ era la animaga.  
  
- Albus, será mejor que los saques de aquí ¡son una amenaza!  
  
- Remus – dijo este, ignorando el comentario de su profesora - ¿qué te parecen estos dos criollos?  
  
- Muy bonitos... – sonrió, magnificado. No lo podía evitar, se convertía en uno de ellos, se sentía unido a los lobos de alguna forma.  
  
- Bien... ¿podría hablar contigo luego? – miró algo triste toda la habitación.  
  
- Claro... ¿de qué?  
  
- De cómo los alejamos de Severus. No creo que salgan airosos cuando él vea su laboratorio así...  
  
Todos lo miraron... cierto,_ "Severus"._  
  
- Yo se – dijo rápido la animaga – dejarlos en el bosque y...  
  
- Minerva ¡ni siquiera están consientes! – le recordó el diminuto profesor.  
  
- ¿Sabes? si esos cachorritos están acá a tan poca edad, debería ser por algo. Deberían de estar con su madre, la cual le protege de los peligros en medio del bosque y de los males de...  
  
- Ok, ya entendí, Albus (¬¬)  
  
- Mmmm... Severus... ¿no te los puedes llevar mañana contigo, Remus?  
  
- ¿A dónde, profesor?  
  
- ¡A la Casa de los Gritos, por supuesto!  
  
- ¡Profesor! - se atragantó - ... jajaja ¡pero que cosas se le ocurren!  
  
- Si, jeje; pero hablo en serio: Si Severus ve lo que le hicieron a su laboratorio... no, no, no. Será mejor que te los lleves mañana, eso le daría más tiempo a Hagrid: le preguntare si vio algún lobo por las cercanías. No te precupes, no creo que les pase nada si estan contigo – explicó Albus, al ver la cara del maestro de defensa.  
  
Este se tomo su tiempo para decir:  
  
- Bueno, si lo dice así... esta bien, me los llevo.  
  
- ¡Albus! ¬¬  
  
- ¡Minerva! por favor. Son solo unos lobitos, no podemos dejarlos así.  
  
- Lamento contradecirlo, profesor ¡pero no puede! – renegó esta.  
  
- Minerva, ¡solo son unos cachorros...!  
  
- Cachorros, jóvenes, adultos ¡es igual! El punto es que no se puede. No puedes tener animales de esos así aquí, en el colegio.  
  
- Hadrid tiene – dijo Rose.  
  
- ¡Y no debería! Albus, no puedes tenerlos...  
  
- Oh, si puedo. Solo son dos más, hay mucho espacio en este castillo.  
  
- ¡Albus! – chilló, ya exasperada por ese raciosismo infantil de su jefe – ESOS SON LOBOS. ¡Lobos! Cuadrúpedos salvajes; Y sabes como son; son unos asesinos, cazadores, animales-no-domésticos. ¡tienes que dejarlos ir! Ellos no pueden estar en una sustitución y decir que son parecidos a unos perros qu-  
  
Se tapo la boca de golpe. ¡Es una torpe, torpe, torpe! Y miró al licántropo.  
  
- Hay, Remus, no...  
  
- No te preocupes, Minerva, eso que dijistes ya me lo sabía – dijo lacónicamente, acariciando la espalda del animal.  
  
Miró a Flitwich en busca de ayuda. Pero era verdad. No tenía nada de malo contra los lobos, decir que los echaran era como decir que estaban contra su derecho como seres o como se mire. Miro a cada uno, en especial al licántropo. Y luego dirigió su mirada (sin poder evitarlo, para su mala suerte) a la del director. ¡Maldición! Este tenía otra vez esa cara de perrito castigado, como pidiendo que recapacitara lo que hacía. Esa mirada de perro... ¡perrito! ¿entonces sería como si corría a los lobitos de un puntapié, correría también de un puntapié a su profesor...? ¡Ark! ¡maldición!...

...

Suspiro derrotada.  
  
- Esta bien, que se queden... pero solo por unos días –agregó.  
  
- ¡¡Chipi!! – exclamó el enano.  
  
Rose se acerco más al lobito, lo cargó y lo acercó un poco a su cara para...  
  
- ¡¡YIAAA!! – chilló, alejando al animal lo más apartado de su cara, pero sin dejar de soltarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué paso, Rose?  
  
- ¡Este tiene todo el pelo grasiento! - ¡por eso es que le brillaba un poquito la piel!  
  
- Tal vez sean residuos de la explosión.  
  
- Si, tal vez...  
  
- Decidido – sentenció el director – los tendrás que bañar Remus, antes de llevártelos.  
  
- Yo te ayudo, Lupin – se ofreció Rose.  
  
- Yo... limpiare esta habitación... – anunció Flitwich.  
  
- Avisare a Hadrid.  
  
- Y yo – anunció la profesora – ehm... le avisare al personal... – suspiro.  
  
Todos, menos Filius, salieron a sus respectivos lugares.

** -------------------------------**

- Están hermosos, Remus ¿cómo crees que llegaron acá? – comentó Sprout, cuando estuvieron ya en el invernadero para empezar la limpia de los dos cachorros.  
  
- No se, pero me preocupa ¿qué tal si los daño mañana y...?  
  
- No digas tonterías, Remus. No les pasara nada. Total, que yo sepa los licántropos solo atacan a los humanos, ¿no...?  
  
- Bueno, eso si – sonrió, ya más tranquilizado.  
  
- Si y... guiak, este esta lleno de grasa... pásame esé shampoo. No... el otro... el... no, el verde... si, ese...  
  
- Poppy... ¿no deberíamos esperar a que estén consientes? – preguntó el licántropo.  
  
- Es más fácil así, no oponen resistencia. Y.. empieza con el tuyo, ¿no?   
  
- Ah, si... ¿más shampoo o le quito?  
  
Ella miró.  
  
- Así esta bien, solo frótalo y evita los ojos.

** -------------------------------**

****

Severus Snape despertó muy cansado, muy, muy cansado. No podía enfocaba bien lo que veía 

¿Qué paso?  
  
Recordó a Black y esa maldita explosión.  
  
¿Tuvo qué preguntar?  
  
Intentó incorporarse un poco. Se sentía un _poco_ extraño. No, _poco _no. Mucho...  
  
Entorno los ojos y vio a su derecha: un bulto café, sin forma... parecía... ¿una bolsa? No, no era eso... lo que fuera, estaba despertando. Cerro alguna veces sus ojos y enfoco ya mejor. Como siempre. Ahora si, miro a su lado. Un perro de su tamañote lo miraba con ojos como platos. Tenía ojos azules... BLACK!!! Estaba convertido en perro de nuevo pero... ¿no debería ser negro?  
  
Black lo reconocía claramente. Sus ojos negros eran inconfundibles. ¿Pero porqué ese estúpido Gryffindor estaba como petrificado viéndolo? Le pegó para que dejara de mirarlo con su pata.  
  
Un momento.  
  
¿Pata?  
  
Se miro su cuerpo.  
  
No pudo evitar un grito...  
  
- ¡¡AUUUUUUUU!!

** -------------------------------**

¡Hola! Y bien... ¿qué les parecio mi _excusa_ de historia? Se que no tiene mucha cuerencia pero a mi me gusta. Por favor, digan si les gustos, critica, algun comentario sin sentido o solo el placer de hacer click en el cuadrito morado y decir "Ahí te va tu rewiem, para que dejes de llorar" TT es para que deje de llorar.

Ah, como notaron, agarre algunos detalles de otros fics que había leido, U si lo reconocieron les pido disculpas a sus autores o traductores originales (Como el detalle de la clase de trasformaciones. O comentarios tomados de otros lugares) -- significativos pero bueh...

Digan si quieren que continue. Me gusto el fic pero creo que le falta algo... nose... por favor T.T

¡Ah! ¡Viva Snape! XD


	2. Maldito entretenimiento

Solo esperaba que Severus no tomara revuelo contra las crías.  
  
Pero bueno...  
  
Suspiró.  
  
Ya verían...  
  
Un poco fatigado caminó por lo largo de los terrenos de su colegio, desde las mazmorras.  
  
- Muy buenas tardes, Hagrid – tuvo saludar.  
  
Entusiasmado, el aludido se volteó para ver al director Dumbledore caminando hacía él.  
  
- ¡Buenas noches, profesor!  
  
- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó algo curioso, al ver que el semi-gigante dejaba acomodaba una pila de madera ardiendo y una caja cerca.  
  
- Ah, esto es para la clase de mañana. Ya sabe, a las salamandras les gusta el calor y... pues no puedo meterlas a mi cabaña así que... ehm... ¿qué se le ofrece?  
  
- Oh, no, nada – sonrió - . Solo me preguntaba si usted ha visto en las cercanías algún lobo.  
  
- No, profesor... – contestó despacio - ¿porqué la pregunta?  
  
- Oh, veras – dijo, mientras jugueteaba con su barba -, encontramos dos crías hace unos momentos, y como son pequeñas asumimos de que madre no debería de estar lejos. Y sabes de que eso puede ser peligroso – agregó seriamente.  
  
- ¿Dónde las encontró?  
  
- En las mazmorras – como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-, cuando ocurrió la explosión.  
  
- ¿E-explosión? ¿Están bien? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
- Oh, ¡por supuesto! Están en perfectas condiciones, justamente están (creo) con Rose... pero... – luego de pensar, Albus sonrió: sabia que esto no le agradaría a la profesora McGonagall, pero vería - ¿te parecería cuidarlos hasta entonces? Ya sabes, son muy pequeños, y no me parece correctos que a tan poca edad estén solos por el bosque... – Sonrió para sus adentros. Ofrecerle una mascota a Hagrid... ¡ja! solo en tres... dos... uno...  
  
- ¡¡No hay problema, con gusto!! ¡¿dónde están?!  
  
Bueno, convencerlo a él no fue difícil.

----Pero lo que si lo iba hacer sería tranquilizar al lobito negro.  
  
- ¡Se escapa! – chilló Sprout.  
  
¡PAF!  
  
Severus calló de bruces al suelo al tropezar con la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, intentó correr en dos patas, pero ahí estaba la toalla aun.  
  
Y, total, no solo tenia dos para caminar, sino cuatro.  
  
Si Sirius estuviera, no en shock por ver al pelo grasiento así, ya se hubiera caído de la risa al suelo también...  
  
- ¡Ya casi lo tengo, Rose! – anunció Remus, intentando agarrarlo...  
  
- ¡¡Auuuuuuu!! – chilló.  
  
- Tranquilo, chiquito, tranqui... ¡Auch! ¡¡Me mordió!!  
  
Sprout miro al café claro (Sirius) como esperando a que este también escapara, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba inusualmente calmado, viendo con atención la mini pelea/persecución de su amante con su enemigo.  
  
Claro, Black era animago desde hace... ¿17 años? Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa forma de canino...  
  
Pero él...  
  
- ¡Tranquilo, no te asustes...! ¡¡aahhhh!! – le había agarró el hocico del animal para que dejara de aullar o morder. Mal error: aprovechó la oportunidad de rasguñarlo con sus patas traseras; se rindió, lo soltó.  
  
El negrusco se dirigió a la puerta ¡pero estaba cerrada! viró y se metió debajo de las maceteras.  
  
Sea como sea: no se iba a dejar atrapar por un gryffindor y una vieja jardinera.  
  
Oh, no...  
  
¡Maldición!  
  
Y se maldijo: ¡ellos tenían varita!  
  
Pero recordó que tenía forma de ¿perro? No, lobo... definitivamente, eso estaba contra la moral de los hufflepuffs y Rose no dejaría que Remus lo apuntara.  
  
Hufflepuff... ja, ya sabía lo que haría ella:  
  
- Ven, chiquito, tranquilo, este malo ya no te asustara. Si sales te doy algo de comer ¿sí?  
  
- Rose... – empezó Lupin.  
  
- Remus ¡lo asustaste! – le reprimió Sprout y miro con atención lo que el otro hacía - ¡no lo apuntes con la varita!  
  
- Pero Rose...  
  
- ¡Remus!  
  
¡Ja!  
  
- Mejor trae algo de carne, haber si así sale...  
  
¡Los Hufflepuff son tan predecibles...!  
  
Miró con atención calculando el momento exacto para salir cuando ese lobuno novio de Sirius abriera la puerta.  
  
Claro que este último adivinó lo que esperaba hacer. Sonrió para sus adentros, se preparó para el "ataque" y...  
  
- ¡¡AuuuuuuA!! =D  
  
¡ZAS!  
  
... se encontró en el regazo de Lupin, lamiéndolo furtivamente la cara. Jajajaja: ¡era tan genial y satisfactorio ver la cara de asesino de su enemigo...!  
  
- ¡Remus! ¿Estas bien? – abrió los ojos al máximo la jardinera.  
  
Pero Remus no podía contestar. Es más, no podía hablar, estaba empezado a reír descontroladamente intentando apartar al lobo de su cara.  
  
Snape olvidó esos dos "humanos" y se hecho contra AQUEL DESAGRADABLE BLACK ¡Iba a matar a ESE idiota!  
  
¡PAAF!  
  
Black calló para recibir una mordida de Severus en su espalda. Pero pudo empujarlo con las patas y aprovechó para embestirlo. El slytherin le mordió una de las orejas, recibió un rasguñazo y...  
  
- ¡Mira! ¡Están jugando! – chilló emocionada Rose.----Como sea que estén los cachorros, pero los hasta los profesores estaban siendo acechados...  
  
Varios (por no decir todos) de los alumnos a la hora de la cena miraban "disimuladamente" hacia la mesa de los profesores para saber que había pasado. Detalle que los profesores (ya informados por McGonagall) no saltaban desapercibidas. Albus ignoró a todas esas cabecitas curiosas. Tenía adelante a otro más grande a quien informar...  
  
- Hola a todos – saludó increíblemente cansado el profesor Flitwich, quien apenas llegaba al comedor y agarro prácticamente la primer cosa que tenia delante.  
  
- Hola, Filius – saludó Minerva, mirando con atención como comía - ¿qué tal quedó el laboratorio?  
  
- Oh, mucho mejor ya. Pude reconstruir casi todos los frascos pero se perdieron un igual números de ingredientes...  
  
- Eso significa que no Wolfsbane para mañana – sentenció Pomfrey, a un lado del enano.  
  
- ¿Y Remus o Rose? – preguntó Sinistra, ya que tocaban el tema del problema de Remus.  
  
- No se ¿con los cachorros tal vez? – señaló la muy despreocupada Pomfrey, tomando algo de zumo.  
  
- No deberían de tardar... – comentó Albus, que se había metido a la conversación.  
  
- Ire a verlos, total, seré yo quién los cuidara por unas semanas en su estancia acá... ¿qué? – preguntó Hagrid, al sentir la mirada de Minerva.  
  
- ¡¿Qué distes qué?!  
  
- Ehm... yo...  
  
- ¡¡Albus!! ¡No hablaras enserio en quedarte con esas cosas! – exclamó la animaga, levantando varias cabecitas hacia ella – que no ves que...  
  
- Minerva, por favor. Se van a quedar, no hay de otra...  
  
- ¡Pero Albus...!  
  
- Minerva, tienes que pensar: son muy pequeños. La madre estaría por ahí, sepa donde, no lo podemos echar...  
  
- ¡Por favor, Minerva! – pidió Sinistra, a dos lugares de ella – esas cositas no deben ser tan malas...  
  
- Aparte ¿qué daño harían? – cooperó el semi-gigante, ganándose una miraba severa de la enfermera y de Minerva.  
  
Hagrid no era exactamente el tipo de persona que poseía un decente sentido del humor si se trataba de animales.  
  
Y veía a TODOS los animales peligrosos como dóciles gatitos... aunque si fuesen gatos en ves de lobos...  
  
Pues...  
  
Ya que...  
  
Miro a todos.  
  
Suspiró.  
  
¡¿Cómo era de que el colegio se mantenía en pie con ese tipo de personal así?!  
  
Al menos la única decente era la enfermera, y eso que tenía manía contra las heridas.----Rose Sprout miraba severamente a Lupin por utilizar la varita en los pequeños, que pensó que el juego se había excedido un poco cuando el café claro le había hecho tirar al otro algunos rastros de sangre...  
  
A la media hora (cuando el pretificus ya no tuvo efectos) vino Hagrid, para conocer a las dos pequeñitas celebridades.  
  
- ¡¡Están preciosos!! ¿y cómo les ha ido? ¿son buenos?  
  
- ¡Encantadores! El café es todo un amor – dijo Rose, aun mirando a Remus – pero el negro estada asustado, así que nos causo un poco de problemas... después de eso: perfecto.  
  
Estuvieron platicando donde ponerlos. Los dos muy enfadados (y resentidos) lobos estaban en la parte trasera, peleando disimulada y silenciosamente.  
  
- Yo... bueno... no se, pensé en dejarlos dormir adentro de mi casa pero como dices de que son traviesos... – eso llamó la atención de los dos de atrás, pero siguieron desgarrándose. La jardinera y licántropo asintieron – no se... si me deja el director, creo que sería una buena idea hacerles un corral.  
  
¿Corral? Ahora tanto como Snape y Black pararon en seco ¡no se iban a meter en un corral!  
  
Los dos ladraron, claramente ofendidos y corrieron hacía ellos.  
  
- Creo que tienen hambre... – opinó el semi-gigante, cuando los dos caninos se le pusieron en sus pies, ladrando (aunque, si fueran humanos, serían maldiciones FUERTES y CLARAS).  
  
- Les traeré algo... ¿carne?  
  
- Si – dijo Hagrid – también trae un tazón de agua...  
  
Remus asintió y se fue.  
  
¡No se iban a meter en un corral! ¡¡Primero muerto!! Tienen dignidad. Y no comerán esa.... bueno... la verdad es que la carne de las cocinas esta rica...  
  
- ¿Dónde los ponemos, Hagrid?  
  
- Hoy dormirán conmigo ¡será tan divertido...!  
  
Severus y Black se miraron ¡¿compartir cuarto con él?! ¡Primero mataban al otro!  
  
Gruñeron, listos para la décima pelea en el día (tomando en cuenta las peleas cuando fueron humanos).  
  
- Ok, no tengo objeción – se apresuró a decir Rose.  
  
Estaban esperando a Remus viniera cuando de repente Hagrid dijo:  
  
- Estoy seguro que a Fang le agradara de compañía, últimamente a estado solo en la cabaña por las salamandras, no lo puedo dejar que se les acerque... tendrá a unos bonitos compañeros de juegos – agregó feliz. Sirius lo miró ilusionado y dio un ladrido de satisfacción ("¡Si!"). Severus un poco dudoso – si se exceden les ponemos el corral – ok, Snape cambió de opinión: preferiría estar adentro, aunque sean con ese estúpido gryffindor y gigante (pero no tenia nada contra él) pero bueno... esta Fang, tal vez seria la compañía más inteligente de entre los tres... cha, bien podía estar averiguando como diablos regresar a su forma original.  
  
Entonces, se tendrían que comportar. Nada difícil... bueno, no lo sería, al menos, de que los dos lobos no se miraran y como diciéndose uno al otro de que él sería el primero en salir.----¡Día siguiente! ¡Viernes! ¡Día de luna llena!  
  
Remus Lupin, definitivamente, estaba preocupado, y no solo por que ese día al parecer no había wolfsbane: Sirius no estaba. Desde ayer que no lo veía. Pero al llegar al comedor se le olvidaron sus temores: tenía clase. Y Sirius probablemente saldría por la tarde o noche para acompañarlos a la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
En el comedor, Severus ni Sirius fueron a comer, como noto Albus. Tal ves su profesor de pociones fue esta mañana a remplazar los ingredientes a Hogsmeade, así que anunció poco después que ese día no había clase de pociones, para alegría de todos (¡menos Slytherin!).  
  
Y Sirius... bueno, el ya no era un niño para ser cuidado siempre... pero hablando de Él junto a Severus era otra cosa... nah, Severus se las podría arreglar.  
  
¿O no?----Otra historia curiosa...  
  
Resulta que esos 'cachorritos' lograron detenerse gracias a Fang de matarse el uno al otro a las once menos doce de la noche, pero hicieron tal desastre adentro de la cabaña del Hagrid (tanto que tardo como en 3 horas volver acomodar)... a pesar del desvelo del pobre, logro terminar el corral a las cuatro a.m. que se ubicaban cerca del campo de las hortalizas y contiguo a la cabaña (si se veía por adentro hacia fuera de la ventana, se observaba TODO el corral abajo) y dando directamente al bosque prohibido.  
  
El reto máximo no fue ese, fueron ya en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Problemas de concentración: los alumnos, ¿a quien le prestaban más atención? ¿a las salamandras de la clase o a los lobitos en el corral?  
  
La respuesta es más obvia.  
  
- ¡¡Mira que bonito!!  
  
- Ese negro tiene TODO el pelo grasiento.  
  
- Mira ¡me encantan esos ojos azules! Y los negros.. ¡hayyy! ¡PRECIOSO ESE!  
  
- ¿tienen nombre?  
  
- ¿Son mascotas del colegio?  
  
- ¡QUIERO TOCARLOS!  
  
- ¡Niños... por favor! ¡Las salamandras ocupan cuidado! ¡es muy interesante y...!  
  
- ¡Ja! esos lobos se pueden comer las salamandras de un mordisco, estoy seguro – susurró en voz baja un alumno de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Ron! – le regaño Hermione, al lado.  
  
- Hermione, tienes que admitir que esto es más interesante que eso – señaló a las salamandras, en post de defensa.  
  
- Me sorprende de que no le estés prestando atención a Hagrid – dijo ofendida, mirándolo entreceñuda.  
  
- A todo caso – intervino Harry - ¿porqué estas tu aquí y al mismo tiempo quejándote de no prestarle atención? – ella empezó a balbucear.  
  
- Ah... bueno... pues es para... decirles que nos fuéramos... ya sabes.  
  
Lo malo es que Sirius no quería que se fuera SU ahijado. Empezó a bricar frente a este, en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención.  
  
Pronto se sintió ridículo ¡Ni siquiera era lobo!  
  
Aunque se convirtiera en canino.  
  
Snape, por su parte, estaba, por así decir, enfermo: por tanto niño alrededor gritando excitados y pegándole al corral. Se había metido en la mini "casa" (una caja) hasta la parte mas oscura y fuera de la vista de todos. Ya sabía que haría: uno: golpear a ese idiota de Black. Dos: unmanera de salir de ese infame corral. Tres: volver a su forma humana... aunque, la verdad, no sabia como hacerlo... nunca había pasado esa reacción ¡pero nunca!. ¿Tenía que buscar antídoto? ¿era solo temporal? O... ¿no había remedio? Y si lo había... ¿se haría más difícil regresar a ser normal con el paso del tiempo?  
  
¡No quería eso!  
  
Bufó, pensando en su estado...  
  
Escucharon un RING y al fin, que todo el pleblerio se iba. Guiak: ese desagradable trío-lamezuelas-de-potter era el último y se estaban alejando junto con el gigante peludo. Perfecto: salió de la (caja) y atacó a Black por la retaguardia.  
  
Lo que siguió fue en verdad soberbio: ¡hicieron tanto ruido que Hagird y el trío lamezuelas llegaron para encontrar a las dos cositas desgarrándose y arrastrándose por el suelo!  
  
- ¡¡Hagrid!! – chilló Hermione, al ver rastros de sangre en el pasto.  
  
- ¿¡Cómo se abre esta cosa?! – exclamó Ron, al intentar quitar el candado. El gigante a una zancada se acercó y lo abrió con una llave común.  
  
- ¡¡¡QUIETOS!!! – gritó y ZAS, los apartó de un jalón.  
  
- ¡¡Auuuuuu!!  
  
- Oh, cielos, cielos, cielos... – musitó. Sacó la varita la joven bruja y trasformo dos rocas en collares (uno negro y café oscuro)  
  
- Deja saco unas cuerdas, Hagrid.  
  
Cuando volvió Harry, ya tenían los collares y los amarraron, uno lejos del otro ¡vaya, ni así se podían llevar bien!  
  
- Decidido, dividiré el corral...----- ¿Enserió ellos dos se pusieron así?  
  
- Si. Tal vez fue el ruido que hicieron los alumnos... ¿seguro que te los tienes que llevar, Remus?  
  
Miró con atención al gigante.  
  
- De verdad no quieres que estén conmigo ¿cierto?  
  
- ¡No! Pero que dices... solo que me parece algo prematuro...  
  
- Hagrid...  
  
- No me mal entiendas.  
  
- Aparte – intentó cambiar el curso – así me lo pidió el director. Así que los ves mañanas...  
  
Hagrid le entregó los extremos de las cuerdas y empezó a conducir a los lobos (la verdad, a jalonear a Severus) ellos no tenían idea a que iban ¿a cenar, tal vez? Sirius estaba encantado de estar con Remus. Severus hacía tirones bruscos intentando roer su nuevo y bonito collar negro.  
  
¡Ese licántropo no le agradaba!  
  
Por el lo mordería.  
  
Si no tuviera antes un collar que quitarse.  
  
¿A dónde iban?  
  
Definitivamente no al castillo. Ya lo habían pasado.  
  
¿Al bosque?  
  
Nop...  
  
¡Al Lago!.... Definitivamente no. Hogsmeade, no, parecía que tampoco...  
  
Intentó recordar la fecha ¿qué día era?  
  
Iban a los terrenos posteriores del castillo.  
  
Más precisamente hacía el árbol boxeador...  
  
S-suficien-te.....  
  
- ¡¡¡AUUUUUUUU!!! – empezó a jalar como loco, como si su vida dependiese de eso.  
  
Y para él, de eso dependía.  
  
- ¡Cálmateeee...!  
  
- ¡¡AUUU!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Sirius lo vio maniacamente y lo ayudo a empujar. Lupin pico el nudo con una rama.  
  
¡¡¡NO QUERÍA ESO!!! ¡¡AHÍ NO!!  
  
Se metería, si, PERO NO CUANDO ESTUVIERA ADENTRO YA UN LOBO ADULTO, ESPERANDO LO QUE NO PUDO TERMINAR HACE UNOS DIECISÉIS AÑOS!!  
  
Matarlo.  
  
Si, Severus aun se sentía acomplejado por eso.  
  
¡Zap!  
  
Remus ya había cerrado trampilla tras el, prendió su varita y los guió por un corredor de piedra: se dirigían a la Casa de los Gritos.-----------------------------------------------Pleverio: Un termino usado en mi ciudad para decir niños (Plebe) en plural.  
  
¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Revieeeeews!  
  
Gracias por leerlo y perdonen el retrazó, tuve unos problemas con el internet; falta de pago.  
  
Como sea, ahora los contesto !  
  
**Kakano:** Sipis, lastima, XD pero si quieres te reservare un lobito. En especial, como vez Severus es muy sociable con los extraños ¿lo quieres?  
  
**Lanaya:** Lo único malo de esto es que Poppy no esta de acuerdo contigo. Según que tiene diabetes por tanto dulce que traga. En fin, muuuchas gracias.  
  
**Megumi SxS:** ¿Severus y Sirius? OO chinga, te gusta lo extremo =P. Y no te preocupes la verdad, tengo una buena visión de este fic y te aseguro de que seguirá   
  
**BarbieBlack:** ¡Gracias!  
  
**Cute Fairy:** ¡Sis! Aunque ya te lo dije en el mensengger, te agradezco mucho de que lo hayas leído y que te gustase. TT sabes lo que significa eso pa' mi y créeme que lo seguiré.  
  
**Edyger:** No te preocupes, Acá esta capitulo que tanto pediste, te aseguro que lo continuare y que tendré varias cosas sin sentido y muy incoherentes a lo largo.

Espero mas, enserio!! TT


End file.
